Not Me, You Idiot!
by Qwertymann
Summary: What if Robin kissed Raven, being absolutely sure she liked him? What if he was wrong? Part 1 of 2 [Contradiction to the Raven and Robin pairing. Do not read if you do not like.]


**Not Me, You Idiot! **

Robin was feeling great this particular morning. Yes, ever so great. It is the morning after Raven clad in her white leotard and cloak had hugged him. And that made him absolutely sure she liked him. After all, when Raven hugs someone it usually means a lot more than just a friend. She's**Raven**, after all. The girl who shows no emotion. The dark beauty. The one where a hug absolutely _has_ to mean something more than friendship. Right?

Robin dispatched that last thought as he entered the common room. Unfortunately, the aforementioned girl was not in there. It was a beautiful day outside, so he figured Raven would be on the roof. Yes, it would be there he would announce his undying love for her. Robin was feeling very nervous as his feet carried him up the steps one by one. He places his hand on the doorknob. It was sweating under the glove, and he turned it. Sure enough, his deductions were correct. The dark goddess that was known as Raven as meditating on the roof. Robin normally wouldn't be one to snap her out of her meditation, but this was important. It took him a few hours of working up his courage. But he'd tell her. As he approached and placed a hand on her shoulder, her face snapped around and was that of irritation. Robin lost all the courage he had at seeing her face.

"What?" she demanded with just a hint annoyance. Robin, being trained for so long under the skill of Batman, cautiously removed his hand from her shoulder and regained his composure.

"Can we talk?" Raven only nodded, waiting to see what he wanted to talk about during her meditation time. It had better be important. Robin sat down on the edge, trying to think how to word it.

"Well?" to say she was impatient was an understatement. She really wasn't making this easy.

"I've been thinking…" Raven waited for Robin to continue. But apparently, he wasn't. She sighed, and prodded.

"What about?"

"Ever since… yesterday… afternoon."

"What event of the afternoon, Robin?" Raven got an uneasy feeling in her stomach where this was leading. Oh Lord, she did not want do to this…

"It was… uh, with you and me. You… hugged me. And it never left my mind for a second."

"Okay," was the flat reply. Robin grimaced inwards. She was _**really**_ making this difficult. He was hoping he could come up here, say that, and she would open up her feelings first to make it easy. But the poor Boy Wonder was having difficulty. He started sweating profusely. "And?" Robin tried to form the words, he tried opening his mouth, but he got nothing. So he picked the next course of action he could think of. He slowly brought his head over and connected his lips with Raven's. About two seconds later, he felt a very sharp pain in his abdomen, making him recoil from the bold move he just pulled. He managed to not cry out in pain as he realized Raven's fist was placed firmly right where his stomach is.

"Ra-Rave…n… I thought," she finally removed her fist.

"Thought I liked you? No, I don't Robin. And on that thought, it gave you the instinct to go ahead and kiss me as if you were my boyfriend? For the person you are, I would've thought you processed the situation better." Ouch, that hurt Robin where it meant most; his pride. He knew Raven could be cruel, but to only Beast Boy.

"H-how come you don't like me?!" Robin cried, almost sounding like a whining two-year-old. _Almost_

"Because I don't. Just because your implications of my feelings towards you does not justify the fact they are true." As intelligent as she is beautiful, Robin mused. He shook his head quickly.

"So, it will never work out?" Robin looked down and sighed.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry about this, Robin. And, you may have been rash on your decision of your past actions, but I can forgive you. And no, it won't be awkward between us." Speak for yourself. "But the fact is, even if I did have feelings with you, I would never be able to act on them. We don't know a lot about each other and I already… have different plans about what I want to do with my love life." Raven thought of a certain green special someone with the last statement. But that would be for another time. This situation was first. The two had been quiet for almost ten minutes now. Raven couldn't help but wonder about Starfire. "Robin?"

"Yeah?" he sounded so sad, Raven nearly wanted to at least show him she valued their friendship still. So she simply put her hand on his shoulder.

"What about Starfire? I almost could've sworn you two had something going on between you two."

"Well, I thought for the longest time it could work out between us. But you hugged me yesterday and that… well, I guess it clouded my better judgment. Damn. I guess you're right. In reality, I've only thought I uh, liked you during the time you hugged me." Raven shook her head at what such a simple act of friendship could do to a male's mind. Robin slapped his head in disgust, feeling utterly stupid how he could let his mind be clouded so easily. Yes, the proof between him and Starfire was all around. Raven could sense he was beating himself up about it.

"Robin"

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to Starfire. Tell her how you feel."

"But I-"

"Now. You owe it to her. She deserves it. You two would be… cute… together."

"Er… um… uh…" Robin really didn't want to go through with this. So Raven encased him in her energy and held him out over the tower. "WAIT! OKAY I'LL DO IT!" he cried, fearing for his life. Raven smirked devilishly and brought Robin back and placed him on the ground.

"Good. You won't regret it." Robin nodded before walking off. Raven sighed from relaxation. Indeed, today was an eventful day for her. Her ear twitched as she heard the door open.

"Raven?" and her heart skipped a beat at hearing the voice she had grown so fond of. Yes, an eventful day indeed.


End file.
